Enter Natalie
last appearance of Martin, because he is moving away with his family Natalie’s outfit black playsuit, glittered shoulder bag with love hearts and sandals Hairstyle: high braid Transcript (9 volt turns on the camera and begins recording) 9 volt: ahem! Hello to all my fans, do you remember me? That’s right, I’m 9 volt, and I don’t face wall to wall, but today, it’s another day, it’s be a girl day, which means everybody will dance the night away while any character pretends to be a lady, I would like to introduce (the velvet blanket falls to reveal someone snoring) 9 volt: uh... anyway, how about a big hand to the kids who never speak Russian, French, Italy, Chinese, spanish or anything, Kidware! (Then claps) (But someone wakes up) 9 volt: (schemes) oops, only joking (at the mall) tony: so how many hearts you need? ana: you need all of them tony: all of them? kat: yes tony: are you kidding girls kat: nope, but males can be females during pantomimes tony: men can be women during pantomime? ana: yes tony: according to my research (at the clothes store) 9 volt: your task is buy me a cute outfit natalie: to look like myself? 9 volt: uh huh (The Kidware kids search for a outfit) 9 volt: nice one kids (at diamond taxi) Dribble: ah, good day eh? spitz: where you heading? 9 volt: diamond pub dribble: you betcha! (the taxi starts driving, then Natalie puts on makeup, Kidware show the outfits) (Back at the stall) Emilio: i’ve Missed my dad Chloe: Yeah, the last night was my whole entire life was DULL! 18 volt: yeah Chloe: because, when I was 4, a little boy woke up from sleeping at about 7-ish 18 volt: um, why did you say that? Chloe: because he climbed out of his crib, went downstairs, opened the back of the door, then... drowned Martin: hey, this gives me a good idea Louisa: What Martin: we’ll Go to gigantaburger richard: no, please, don’t think about that (when they stopped to the pub) dribble: thanks for driving Martin: look at the side! kid: (starts eating, then food poisoning) Louisa: What the? Ayshah: when did he do that? 18 volt: aw no! Chloe: i’ll Hung him with a peace of ribbon (then she hung a kid up) Chloe: there! Now That should do! Louisa: Oh my God! They food poisoned a kid! Sort of. Ayshah: Yeah! They also food poisoned Martin’s... 's look-alike. You Idiot! 18 volt: Rest in peace! Richard: (clapping) bravo! Chloe: aw thanks 9 volt: Now its party time! (Sings) Did a full one eighty Crazy, thinking about the way I was Did the heartbreak change me? Maybe, but look at where I ended up I'm all good already So moved on it's scary I'm not where you left me at all So if you don't wanna see me dancing with somebody If you wanna believe that anything could stop me Don't show up Don't come out Don't start caring about me now Walk away You know how Don't start caring about me now Aren't you the guy who tried to Hurt me with the word goodbye Though it took some time to, survive you I'm better on the other-side I'm all good already So moved on it's scary I'm not where you left me at all So if you don't wanna see me dancing with somebody If you wanna believe that anything could stop me Don't show up Don't come out Don't start caring about me now Walk away You know how Don't start caring about me now Don't come out Don't show now Don't start now Don't come out I'm not where you left me at all So if you don't wanna see me dancing with somebody If you wanna believe that anything could stop me Don't show up (Don't show up) Don't come out (Don't come out) Don't start caring about me now (About me now) Walk away (Walk away) You know how (You know how) Don't start caring about me now Category:WarioWare adventures episodes Category:WarioWare Adventures Episodes